02107
}} is the 2,109th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 15 August, 1996. Plot Part One The Dingles worry when Zak seems to have fallen for the pig lady. Rachel is rather hung over and attacks Chris for talking about having a family in front of other people before they have discussed it themselves. A not very subtle Vic has sent off for army recruitment brochures for Scott. Kathy finds Eric decanting all the wine that he did not sell on the previous evening. Betty calls in the Post Office for her new pension book and 3 weeks money. Vic and Viv try and make excuses, but Viv ends up paying her out of the till. They don't know what they are going to do if they cannot get a replacement book. Zak hears a 999 call about a multiple pile up on the Hotten bypass. They all set off in the Munchbox. Faye announces that she is going into town and leaving Steve to do all the work. There is also the clearing up from last nights’ dinner party to do. Fortunately Betty arrives at the cottage just in time and Steve engages her services as a cleaner. At Holdgate Farm Dave tries to encourage his mum to go into the village. She is saved from having to make an excuse when Biff and Linda arrive. Biff is really embarrassed as he tries to ask Ned's permission to marry his daughter. Linda ends up telling them. Faye runs out of petrol. Viv seems to have got cold feet about meeting Terry. Eric is bothering Steve in the Woolpack. Faye sets off walking. Zak parks up outside Lisa's pig farm just to take in the smell. Viv tells Terry that she does not want to cause any trouble by seeing him. Faye is horrified when the Dingles offer her a lift. Part Two Faye reluctantly accepts the lift from the Dingles not knowing that they are on their way to an accident. Tina suggests to Frank that he employs Viv and Terry to give ballroom dancing lessons at the holiday village. Chris is appalled at the idea. The Dingles arrive at the accident scene too late to sell any burgers. Faye cannot believe what they were hoping to do. Eric treats Steve to a bottle of wine. Kathy tells Sean that she wants to investigate where she stands legally with regard to looking after Alice. Viv tells Scott that she doesn't want to see him join the army, but that she wants him to be happy. Eric shows Steve all his antiques. They are leaving the Village Hall when Faye arrives back with the Dingles. She is in quite a state. Mandy manages to con £45 out of Steve for Faye's ride home. He is more concerned about where she has left the car. Dave and Ned are ready to go to Biff and Linda's engagement drink. Jan makes excuses not to go, but Ned persuades her. Chris pesters Rachel to have another child with him. She is worried that it will not be possible and does not want him to be disappointed. Jan is embarrassed to walk in the Woolpack, but Alan welcomes her. Tina forces Viv and Terry to agree to give dancing lessons at the holiday village. Vic is all for it and ironically says that Terry is the one person he would trust with his wife now. Zak is depressed until Tina passes on a note that she found on the doormat. He smells pigs and immediately knows who it is from. Marcus catches up with Scott. He starts to hit him, but Scott fights back. Betty gives Biff advice for his married life. Alan presents them all with a bottle of champagne, but it all proves too much for Jan and she runs out, smashing the bottle and glasses as she goes. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday